


Ignorance

by Dazaye



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, Drama, Drama & Romance, Feels, Fluff, Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Squint for Changlix, i still don't know how to tag, ignorance, minsung - Freeform, really squint tight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazaye/pseuds/Dazaye
Summary: In which Lee Minho and Han Jisung are best friends... at least they were.The two used to do everything together as they have a lot in common, until one specific evening when Jisung started to ignore Minho, but why?The two had drifted apart, why?Jisung started to hate Minho, why?Minho couldn't care less, why?What happened between them?





	Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> Tmw you forget what you all wrote in this since it's been weeks and can't seem to write a summary that makes sense :'))
> 
> I hope y'all liked it though! :3
> 
> Heads up (even though I'm saying this at the ending of the story lmao); English is not my first language!!

The clock hit 3 am, Stray Kids are having a concert in a little less than a week. The nerves were really getting to them. They kept wondering what would happen if they messed up, some are still lacking in some areas.

Minho was worried about his rap, he wasn't originally going to be a rapper but JYP practically made him rap because he doesn't appreciate the boy's beautiful vocals.

Hyunjin was still kind of anxious about his pronounciation while rapping since he had gotton a lot of criticism on it, he tried to improve as much as possible for the upcoming concert.

And at last the most anxious one of them all, Jisung was getting frustrated at himself for not being able to do some of the dance moves correctly. He's actually a pretty good dancer but their choreohraphy keeps getting harder and harder, the boy can't keep up anymore.

All nine of them are still practicing for their concert, everyone working on improving their own individual flaws. Chan gathered everyone together and decided to go over and practice 'Yayaya' one more time before they left to their dorm.

Chan observed everyone as he watched the members carefully, he didn't look all too satified with it. Scratching the back of his head in annoyance he let out a sigh. "Jisung-ah. Just what are you doing?"

Jisung felt like he was just stabbed through the heart. This is the only choreo he's having a hard time with and it's driving him crazy.  "You've improved but.. Aishh! I'll need you to practice some more." Chan said, feeling sorry for the younger but doing what he thinks is best.  
Jisung made a slight bow and nodded. "Yes."

While everyone was leaving, with the leader's permission ofcourse, Chan turned and looked at Minho, "Also... Minho, I'll need you to stay here as well. Your rap isn't improving that much and since you're a main dancer and Jisung's a main rapper I thought you two could learn from each other."

The leader of the group is usually the most playfull one but when it comes to work he's as serious as a leader should be and won't hesitate on being harsh with the members.

"Yes, ofcourse." Was all that came out of Minho's mouth. He can't believe that his rapping still hasn't improved, he worked his ass of when he got eliminated.. and it payed off, but now he's just back at square one.

Chan was actually anxious himself. He paired up the two members, who just can't seem to get along that well anymore, to help each other. He honestly has no idea why the two never talk anymore, they have so much in common.

"I know you two don't see eye to eye for some reason, but also see this as an opportunity to start talking again." Chan said, remembering those days when the two were actually close friends. He has no clue what drove them apart, they used to be so tight.   
  
  


**[Flashback; 3 weeks ago]**

_Until that one evening when all of them played truth or dare, that was one crazy evening. Minho, Woojin, Changbin and Chan were slightly drunk while playing the game._

_"Dare" Minho said, up for any challenge. The younger ones didn't think it would be a good idea for him to do a dare when he's drunk but they didn't stop him either._

_It was Chan's turn to give him a challenge, "I dare you to... kiss Jisung-ah on the cheek."_

_All of them were startled, especially the Maknae line. Honestly.. what to do with their hyungs._

_Minho confronted Chan. "I'll even kiss him on the lips if you'd want me to."_

_Chan raised his eyebrows and gave Minho that 'do it if you dare' look._

_Jisung thought they we're joking at first. Until he felt two hands sliding around his neck and saw Minho getting down to lean on his knees since Jisung was sitting down on the floor. Nobody did anything to help poor Jisung out and pull Minho away because they thought their hyungs were joking and that Minho wouldn't actually kiss Jisung on his lips. Their faces were one inch apart but they stayed like that for a while, so smartass Jisung thought the older wouldn't actually kiss him-_

_"You're really cute, you know that. Like a cute lil squirrel." Minho pulled Jisung's face closer to his own, pressing their lips together._

_Felix spit out his water._

_"Holy shi-" Hyunjin and Seungmin murmured, shockingly pulling Minho away from Jisung._

_Jisung froze. He was so red, his cheeks, his whole face. He was blushing like crazy. He flushed. He kept asking himself why he didn't push the older away, that would've prevented all of this._

_"Are you okay, hyung?" Jeongin whispered for only Jisung to hear._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." Jisung said walking towards his room._  
  


_The next day they expected or at least hoped everything would be normal again and it was, unexpectedly normal, like nothing had happened._

_Woojin, Chan, Minho and Changbin all woke up with migraines, most likely because they drank too much the night before. They also didn't remember one single thing that had happened after they got drunk. Even so.. Jisung has a weird feeling when he's with Minho after what happened so he distanced himself from him. Ofcourse Minho noticed this but he didn't really think anything of it. He thought the younger was just having a bad week._

_Jisung, Jeongin, Felix, Hyunjin and Seungmin all agreed to never speak of what had happened ever again._

**[End of the flashback]**

  
"I know you two don't see eye to eye for some reason, but also see this as an opportunity to start talking again and solve whatever problem you have with each other."

Jisung sighingly murmured. "Sure, okay."

"Mhm, alright." Minho simply said.

"Okay... I'll be leaving then." Chan said, walking towards the door. "You won't kill each other, right?" Chan asked, standing by the door before closing it.

They both glared at him, making him close the door in just half a second before they fire bullets at him with their eyes.

"Okay, let's get this over with." The younger said, ignoring the fact of having to solve their 'problems'. To be honest, the younger himself didn't know why he was angry at the older anymore. It started with him distancing himself from Minho and then it suddenly turned into him being angry at him. Was he angry because the older had kissed him? Or because he didn't remember that he had kissed him? His own mind is getting him confused.

Minho didn't say anything as he started teaching Jisung the dance moves he's having trouble with.

After teaching him the moves for about half an hour it was time to observe the younger on his own, without Minho setting the example.  
"Okay, from the start. Show me what you got." The older said, turning on the music.

Observing him from head to toe, every move looked good and clean.. until at the end, the older let out a little chuckle. "Cute."

"Did you just call me-" the older didn't let him finish that sentence, ofcourse.

"Nope, I did not. You must've misheard what I said." Minho said rapidly.

"You didn't even let me finish my sentence?" The younger said with a questioning face, raising his eyebrows.

Minho started walking towards Jisung. "Well, whatever you were going to say the answer is 'No'." He said with a tiny bit of sass.

Jisung snorted and he started grinning a little, cutely.

Minho started walking behind the younger, which made the younger want to turn around as well, but he couldn't. The older held his waist from behind. The younger gulped, his eyes widened as his face turned a bit red. He started looking down because he was flustered, you could see his blushing face in the mirror so he tried to hide it.

Minho was setting the younger into his right position, his arms and legs weren't correct when he finished the choreography at the end. "Your leg should be like this, you have to take a big step at the end, it looked like you took a baby step just now. You also need to turn your upper body more to the right."

"Ah, right!" He said, feeling embarrased. His heart skipped a beat just now, he kept asking himself why and how.

"Okay, you're ready! We should take a five minute break before you teach me how to rap. You're face is really red, you should take something to drink." The older said, worrying for the younger, he looked exhausted. Jisung was gratefull that he looked exhausted rather than admitting the fact that he actually just got flustered by the older's touch.

It was now 4:37 am, they've been at it for over an hour now and only got half of it done. They both sat down on the floor, facing each other. "Okay, let's go. Try rapping your part for D9, hyung." The younger said, so he did.  
Jisung gave the older advice on how to pronounce the words better, and also rapped in the pitch and flow of the older's part so that he has an idea of how to rap his part better.

Taking in the younger's advice, Minho rapped his part again and again and again until he was satisfied with it, which he wasn't.

"If you want you can go to the dorm, I'll be practicing some more." Minho said, being annoyed with himself that he isn't able to make it sound right.

The younger had forgotten how comfortable he felt by Minho's side. He missed this. He missed talking to him. He missed being with him, without other members hanging around.

"Nah, I'll stay here and wait until you're finished. Besides, I hate walking to the dorm alone, especially at night." Jisung said, sounding like a little kid who's afraid of the dark.

The older giggled. "You're cute." Was the only thing the older said, while he patted the younger's head and fixed his bangs that were all messy because of the dancing.

It was past 5 am, the two sat next to each other on the floor. Jisung fell asleep on Minho's shoulder, while Minho was still quietly rapping his lines. Only to eventually fall asleep as well, leaning his head onto Jisung's head.  
  


[Back at the dorm, hours later, at 8:30 am]

Jeongin walked into the living room, looking around. Chan, who was eating breakfast, asked him what he was looking for. The youngest told him he was looking for Jisung, there's no sign of him, his bed was unslept as well.

This made Chan think, Minho wasn't in his room and he hasn't seen him anywhere in the dorm either.

"Woojin, have you seen Minho or Jisung?" Chan asked, seeing Woojin walk into the room. Woojin shook his head, not knowing where the two are and adding that Minho's bed was unslept.

"I hope they didn't kill each other." Chan whispered to himself, putting a spoon full of cereal in his mouth.. but everyone was in the room so they all heard him. They stared at him with a questioning face and furrowed eyebrows, he looked up, his mouth still full with food.

Finishing his mouthful. "Well... I kind of... told them to improve each other and said they had to keep practicing."

Seungmin came out of nowhere. "Just the two of them!?"

"Are you crazy?!" Hyunjin added to what Seungmin said.

"They definitly killed each other." Seungmin said with a grin on his face. "If not, then Jisung probably killed Minho hyung." He shrugged.

"Well we can't really wait to find out, we have to be at the company at nine." Chan said, quickly eating the rest of his breakfast and leaving with the members.

After arriving at the company they decided to drop their stuff into the practice room first then try to call the two missing members and then go to the meeting with their manager.

After opening the practice room door, Jeongin froze which made everyone bump into each other. "What the heck, Jeongin. Go inside." The others scowled loudly, only to hear the 'Shhh' sound coming out of Jeongin's mouth. They all walked into the practice room, looking as if they've seen a ghost or something.

Seungmin nearing the two was ready to wake them up, the most innocent looking member was one of the most mischievous ones. He was about to clap them awake but just when he was about to do that, Jeongin stopped him. He wanted to take a picture of them first, probably to use against them someday or to tick off Jisung. Maybe neither, this boy just likes to photograph or record whatever he sees especially if it's MinSung related.

The pictures were succesfully taken, now time to wake them up. They put on an alarm, which made them wake up slowly. They think waking the two up like this is much more fun since they'll realize they slept with their heads against one another, instead of just clapping them awake and startling them.

They opened their eyes little by little, realizing that all seven members are standing in front of them, watching the two, startled them and made them sit up straight as fast as lightning.

"Oh god, did we sleep here?" Minho asked the members sleepily while yawning and fixing his hair, he was kinda stating the obvious though.

"Yes, apparently you have."

"Yeah, you slept... so close together."

"Very close."

"I find it cute." Everyone turned to look at Felix. "What?" Felix shrugged.

The members kept teasing them.

"So... did you two do what I asked?" Chan asked.

They both nodded, both still having sleepy eyes.

"And have you two made out?" He added.

"HUHH, WHAT?" Jisung yelled, wide awake now I assume.

"Made up, made up.. I meant made up." He rapidly corrected himself. Fast yet not fast enough, Jisung was faster.

Minho yawned. "No, we did not. We just practiced and then apparently fell asleep."

"On each other." Seungmin smirked.

Jisung took his water bottle and threw it at Seungmin's head, missing but it was a close call.

He turned his head, slightly blushing. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on your shoulder Minho hyung." Even though he's still angry at the older, - but is he really though? - he still has respect for him.

Minho stood up, walking towards the door. "It's okay, I don't really care. If it really bothered me, I would've pushed you away. You fell asleep way before me." He turned around. "Are you guys coming? We have a meeting with the manager." He looked and sounded so moody.

They quietly followed him out to go meet their manager. They apologized for being late when they arrived at his office.

During the meeting, Chan couldn't help but notice Jisung not paying attention to what their manager was saying. The younger kept staring at Minho. Jisung himself didn't realize this at first though.

"Uhm, excuse me. I'm sorry for interupting, manager." He said as he turned to look at Jisung. "Jisung can you please pay attention to what there's being said."

Jisung gulped and froze, all eyes on him, he was flustered and his face turned red. "I-I'm sorry." he said, bowing slightly. He was busted, Chan saw him looking at Minho, he really wanted to die right there right now.

This made Minho smirk a little as he let out a soft quiet chuckle, thinking the younger looked cute when he's flustered with a shade of pink on his puffy cheeks.  
  
  


The meeting was over and Jisung went over to Chan and took him somewhere seperate from the others to apologize for his behaviour. It's not like it's the end of the world so Chan didn't really say much on it. "It's fine, Jisung. Just don't do it again."

"I promise I won't, hyung."

"Also, what's going on between you and Minho?"

"I..." Jisung didn't know how to say it, so he didn't say it at all. He just kept quiet.

Chan, not understanding what the hell is going on, let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll just ask Minho."

The younger didn't say anything in return. He just thought to himself what Minho could possibly have to say. He doesnt remember anything, plus it's him who's angry at his hyung not the other way around.

They both walked back to the practice room, everyone was there already. When he saw everyone there, Chan gathered everyone to sit down on the floor in a circle. Everyone looked at him wondering what he was going to say. They were all getting anxious because the annoyance on the leader's face was really showing.

Chan let out a sigh. "Listen. There have been many arguments between us, which is normal. We always got through it and solved whatever was going on. Most of the time I talked to the members personally, but this time it doesn't seem to work that well... We have all noticed the sudden strange atmosphere between Minho and Jisung, which started a few weeks ago, right?"

"Right." They all said in unison.

"I just talked to Jisung personally and asked what was going on, but he didnt answer me. So, Minho, now I'm asking you. What's going on? "

Minho looked up at Chan. "He's the one who started avoiding me so I don't get why I should answer this. I don't have any problems with him."

Chan is going crazy with these kids. He scratched the back of his neck in annoyance, until he noticed something. "... Hyunjin, Seungmin, Felix and Jeongin-ah. Why are you all so awkward right now?" The four of them turned to look at Jisung, he didn't give any reaction to it.

"H-hyung... Woojin hyung, Changbin hyung, Minho hyung and you don't remember what happened because you were drunk that evening." Jeongin spoke up. Jisung didn't shake his head, so the youngest was figuring out a way to tell his hyungs what had happened.

Jisung looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at anyone's face right now but also not wanting anyone looking at his face.

Minho drank the last drops of his drink, making that noise of when air passes through the straw. All eyes were on him. "What?" He shrugged. He didn't seem to care about any of this.

Changbin finally opened his mouth. "Oh!! You mean that one evening when we were playing truth or dare?" He seemed to have figured out which night Jeongin was talking about.

Seungmin started to speak up as well. "Yes, that one. It all started when Minho hyung chose dare and-"

"Oh.. wait!" Jeongin said all of a sudden, cutting off Seungmin, standing up and running towards his bag. He came back with his phone in his hand. "I recorded it, so you can see for yourself. It's kind of embarrasing if we have to tell you."

Jisung looked up with big round eyes, shocked, his heart stopped pounding for a second there. "Jeongin!" He shouted.

"Before you all say anything. I just wanted to record the hyungs being drunk... and well yeah. I didn't intend to record it I swear." The youngest unlocked his phone, getting the video ready. He went over to Chan and gave it to him. They all stood behind or sat next to him to see the video, except for Jisung and Minho.

Minho stood up and walked to the other side of the room and started practicing the 'District 9' choreography some more. They all looked at him, squinting their eyes in suspicion. Chan didn't even bother telling him to watch the video, he could tell him afterwards anyway. While everyone has a questioning facial expression towards Minho, Jisung seems to have a disappointed look on his face.

They pressed the play button and started watching the video. Everyone had different reactions, the younger ones who already had this scene burned into their brains stopped watching it after a few seconds. The older ones, except for Minho, were watching and listening to the video very attentively. The video was near the end. Chan his eyes were wide open. Woojin didn't really have any kind of special reaction to it and Changbin burried his face in his arms.

"Are we really like that when we're drunk?" Changbin said in embarassement.

There was an awkward silence for a while. The only thing you could hear was Minho practicing. Until he realized that it was awfully quiet, so he stopped practicing. He turned around and they were all looking at him. "What?" He shrugged, again.

Woojin suspected something. "Minho... Why didn't you watch the video with us?"

"Woojin... Why aren't you as shocked as the others are? Or at all?" Minho asked back at him. His comment making everyone turn to look at Woojin. He was right. Woojin didn't look shocked or embarrased at all.

He already expected Minho to answer him with another question, since he always does that. It drives all of them crazy, but they accepted it because it's one of his many habits. "Well, I honestly didn't really find it shocking. I always thought you liked Jisung."

Everyone looked at him with either furrowed or raised eyebrows. "Huhh?" While Minho let out a faint chuckle.

"So.. Minho, now you should answer my question. Why didn't you watch the video with us?" Woojin repeated.

Minho finally spoke up. "Because I don't want to watch a video of myself kissing someone.. and besides, I still remember what I did."

Woojin was mentally doing a happy dance because he's got Minho all figured out. "Ha! I knew it. You didn't even drink that much. You couldn't have possibly been that drunk."

"I wasn't." Minho confessed.

Jisung was feeling all kinds of emotions at that moment. "W-wait... You weren't that drunk? Then why did you k-kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to." He turned to look at Jisung.

Jisung's heart was racing like crazy and his face had become red. He didn't know what to say anymore. The older knew why he was avoiding him all along and he didn't say anything about it. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you were all convinced I didn't remember anything so I thought I'd give you your wish. But you suddenly started avoiding me so I didn't have a reason to tell you." Minho said. He started sounding serious about it.

Hyunjin coughed in a very unsubtle way. "He was probably angry because he thought you didn't remember."

"Hyunjin, that's not helping!" Jisung scowled in an angry yet quiet tone, turning around, facing Hyunjin, and grinding his teeth.

A little smirk appeared on Minho's face. As soon as Hyunjin had said that Minho started teasing Jisung.

"I remember it very clearly. I had my arms around your neck. I was one inch away from your face for about one minute. I told you that you're cute and then I kissed you, on your really soft lips. You also didn't seem to push me away. In fact, I remember you even slightly kissed me back, and then Seungmin and Hyunjin pulled me away from you.~" He cooed with a slight seductive voice.

Jisung stood up, walking towards Minho. He still had so much anger in him. His face heatened up and  his heart was beating as fast as anything faster than a normal heartbeat.

Minho thought he would get punched in the face for sure, and everyone else did as well.

Jisung let out a sigh, calming his ass down. "You're right. I didn't push you away, because I didn't want to." He took the collar of Minho's shirt with his right hand and pulled him in, kissing him, right there at that very moment.

Now Hyunjin was coughing for real, his crackers went down the wrong hole. Chan and Changbin choked on their drinks, Chan even spit out some of his coffee.  
While the others were just not surprised anymore.

 _"Woah, finally!"_  Woojin thought to himself.

At the other hand, Seungmin can't keep thoughts to himself. "About time." He sighed out loud.

Jisung pulled away or rather pushed Minho back away, in shock himself. "W-why did I do that?" He asked himself, out loud.

[A/N: This boy got so many feelings at once and the solution was kissing the problem ofcourse. Duhh!¡!]

Minho was staggered, he was at loss for words. His jaw dropped and his eyes were wide open. Jisung had caught him off guard, obviously. He thought he was going to get hit, not get kissed. If you looked very carefully you could even see him blush. Luckily for him, his blushing face isn't that visible.

Jisung tried to make up his mind, figuring out what to say to the boy in front of him. He couldn't think straight anymore after he'd kissed him. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat.

"N-now we're even." He stuttered quickly as he let go of the older's shirt.

The older grinned. "Sure. We're okay now right? Are you going to stop avoiding me now?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jisung smiled widely. He was so happy to hear that question. He got so tired of avoiding and being angry at Minho but he was also too stubborn to suddenly stop being angry out of nowhere. "Yes!" He said, blissfully. 

"Oh Jisung-ah, you're so ignorant." Seungmin whispers to himself. Woojin heard him and let out a chuckle, agreeing with the younger.

Now that this matter was solved they started practicing. Some of them are still kind of shocked, but despite that they finally figured it out; Minho likes Jisung and vice versa. There's no way Jisung kissed Minho just to make it 'even'. The two of them had always been close, they have a lot in common as well so they used to do almost everything together. Sometimes they even bickered like an old married couple. Chan wondered how Jisung does not realize his own feelings. He most likely does know the feelings he has for Minho but doesn't want to admit it.

While practicing Jisung kept getting the steps wrong. He groaned. "I'm sorry. I'm ruining everything." He huddled down in annoyance, holding his face in his hands.

Minho chuckled. "Jisung-ah!" He yelled, making the younger upper his head to look at him through the mirror. Also making the others startled. "You're fine. Just look at yourself in the mirror when practicing." He added as he turned around and winked at the younger.

Jisung kept looking at Minho in the mirror instead of at himself, so he got confused at some parts. Minho noticed this and teased the younger about it, hence his little wink, making the younger flustered. He stood back up as they started practicing again. Minho was slightly watching Jisung. He was proud of him since he had perfected the choreography. He knew the younger could do it since he did it without any mistakes when the two of them practiced together the night before.

It's now 8 pm. They took a dinner break, still waiting for their food to arrive. They ordered pizza, all sorts of chicken, noodles, a few side dishes and ofcourse we can't forget the coke.

As they were all being playfull kids while waiting for the food, Chan gave Jisung a sign, gesturing to come over.  Jisung stood up and went over to Chan. He wanted to talk to the younger personally. They went out of the practice room to talk somewhere else.

Meanwhile Minho came out of the lavatory and saw the two standing there, talking. He went back a few steps and hid behind the wall, he didn't want to but he couldn't help but eavesdrop even though he knows it's not right.

Chan doesn't really want to ask Jisung this question since it'll most likely make him feel uncomfortable...but... here goes nothing. "Jisung-ah. Do you like Minho? Like as in more than friends. In a r-r-romantic kind of way?"

"I... might?" This made Chan furrow his eyebrows. "Okay fine, what if I do?" The older started to slightly narrow his eyes. "Okay fine, I do." Jisung admited. But he asked Chan to not tell anyone, especially not Minho since he knows Chan and Minho are close friends as well.

Jisung explained that he ignores his feelings because he thinks it would ruin their friendship. Chan smiles at how oblivious this boy is. Does he really think no one knows that he's whipped for Minho, he just kissed him right in front of everyone.

Chan chuckled. "Sure.. If you focus on your dance more than on watching him in the mirror, then I won't tell anyone." He said teasingly while walking back to the practice room, laughing.

"Hey! Isn't that blackmail?!" Jisung shouted, following his hyung towards the practice room.

Minho walked out of the lavatory with a small smirk on his face. Then he saw the food delivery guy arriving, he took all the food by himself and walked towards the practice room very carefully.

Chan entered the room followed by Jisung. "Guys, where's Minho?" Chan asked, not seeing him anywhere.

"Ah, he went to the restroom.. like 10 minutes ago." Hyunjin answered.

Minho came in with a lot of food as he asked for help. Jisung immediately went to help him and took some of the food, placing it on the floor. "Thanks, Jisung-ah." He grinned. Jisung gestured that it's no problem while smiling cutely at the older.

"How about we play a game while eating?" Chan suggested. Felix asked what game he was planning on playing, taking a big bite of that chicken leg. "Truth or dare" Chan spurted out, making chaos break loose.

There was no way they would play that game for a long time. The chaos made Chan laugh as he said that there's no alcohol this time.

"No. We're not doing that today, Chan hyung." Jisung said, seeing through to Chan and his mischievous plans. He would probably ask him to do something weird with Minho again, since he knows he likes him now.

"I agree with him." Minho said, pointing at Jisung. Terrified of the possible revenge he could get for what he did last time.

Chan was done laughing, the two of them ruined his fun. "Fine.. fine. What do y'all think about going to our dorm to watch a movie after we've finished eating?"

Watching a movie was fine by them since it has been ages since they've watched a movie together. They were kind of hyped about it, not caring what the movie is about. They're just happy they get to watch a movie together again. Every one of them has a different taste in movie genres, though, so they were sure there would be arguments among each other about what to watch.

"I thought about watching 'Kimi no Na Wa', it's an animation movie but I've heard its really good. The reviews on it are very positive as well." Minho suggested, really keen on watching it.

Jisung slightly jumped, looking at Minho, who's sitting right next to him, in surprise. "Oh! Yes I've heard of that movie as well. I really wanna watch it!"   
  
"Okay, that's settled then." Chan said, smiling as if he was planning something in that evil mind of his.

While the two, Jisung and Minho, were in their own little world Hyunjin seemed like he wanted to say something. "But-" he got cut off by Chan shaking his head and his gaze that obviously tells him to shut up because he has a plan.

"Ahh!" Hyunjin added, suddenly raising his voice, understanding what Chan's getting at. Everyone, excluding Jisung and Minho who are obviously still in their own lil world, looked at each other with a smug face.

_What exactly are they planning?_  
  


They finished eating and are now back at their dorm. They exhaustedly flopped onto the sofa, some of them still getting snacks.

Three members came walking into the living room with the snacks. Too bad for them the sofa was already occupied, the extra seats as well.

"No fair." Jisung pouted. Minho finding the younger so adorable smiled at him in awe. He removed his legs from the sofa as he said "You can sit here Jisungie." While patting the small spot next to him. Ofcourse Jisung didn't oppose, he didn't want to sit next to him but he also really did want to. [A/N: Mixed feelings am I right?]

Felix on the other hand made his way onto Changbin's lap perfectly fine. Chan just sat on a cushion on the floor thinking  _"Ah, these kids."_

Two hours later. "What! That's the end?" Changbin sighed. "Cute movie though, it was good!" He added, that ending still bothering him. The movie ended, now there's just some random ass movie playing on TV. Jisung was still watching it anyway.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go to my room. I'm getting kind of tired." They yawned. Chan crouched down to face Jisung. "I'll leave the cleaning to you two." He said, teasingly winking at the younger. That smile was Chan's smile of mischief.

"Why do I feel like this is a setup." Jisung whispered to himself.

Hyunjin who's going to his room as well gave Minho a smack on his head when passing by the sofa, waking the older up. Minho fell asleep, for real. The one who had suggested the movie.. fell asleep.

"Because it is." Hyunjin smirked at Jisung when he looked at him. He turned around again, looking at the TV.

Minho and Jisung are the only two left watching TV. Well Jisung was watching TV. Minho was watching Jisung.

Minho found the younger adorable. His puffy cheeks, fluffy hair and his sleepy eyes. The older was staring really obviously.

Only after a while Jisung noticed Minho staring at him. "Why are you staring at me like that." He asked, being flustered and his heart skipping a beat or two. He's happy it's dark, otherwise Minho would have been able to see his very red cheeks.

 _"Ah busted."_  Minho thought to himself.

"Ahh uhm, no reason. I was wondering if you're still ticklish." The older said while poking the younger in the waist, making him jump a little. "Ohh, you are?~" He added with a mischievous smirk on his face

The older basically attacked Jisung by tickling him. They were being their playfull self, as usual. Chan is not going to be happy with the mess they're making.

Oh wait...

They have to clean it up themselves anyway.

"Stop stop stop, I can't take anymore tickles!" He said while laughing and pushing the older down on the sofa, both arms pinned down above his head, while hovering over him. Their faces only inches apart. It's like they paused, they didn't move for over a minute. They stared into each others eyes, both slightly panting from that tickle fight. Desire was written all over their face, looking at each others eyes and lips.

"Hyung, you're really pretty."

Jisung carresed a strand of hair behind the older's ear. Minho looked at the younger very endearingly, his heart skipped a few beats as he was blushing. The younger moved forward and pressed his lips against Minho's. The older kissed back as soon as he realized the younger's soft lips on his own as they deepened the kiss. Several minutes later, they pulled away from each other, gasping for air.

"Hyung, I'm in love with you." Jisung admited. "I have been in love with you for such a very long time."

Minho smiled at the younger. He already knew this when overhearing Jisung and Chan's conversation but he's so happy the younger told him.

"I have been in love with you since the day we met, Jisung-ah." Minho said. "Your oblivious ass really made me go crazy sometimes." He added teasingly.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want it to ruin our friendship."

"Believe me. It won't."

"But-"

Minho, who's hands got released, put his index finger against the younger's lips as he shushed him, pulling the younger in and pressing their lips together. Again, deepening the kiss.

Jisung felt hands sliding down his waist. "W-what are you doing?" He gasped. This shy and adorable reaction from the younger made Minho whipped, he couldn't deny that. He smirked and lifted an eyebrow. To say Minho isn't dirty minded would be such a big lie.

"Y-you can't do t-that."

"I wasn't planning on doing anything," the older said, getting closer to Jisung's ear. "Yet." He whispered softly but hot, teasing the younger. Jisung now turned into a bright shade of red, clear enough for Minho to see even in the dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Don't do anything dirty on the sofa! You have a room for that." Seungmin shouted all the way from his room.  
  


They both burst into laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Jisungie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, hyungie."

They said to one another before hugging each other really tight.  
  
  
  


** THE END **

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeettt I hope y'all enjoyed it :3  
> This is the first/or second.. I forgot.. OneShot I've written soooo sorry if it's written badly!!


End file.
